Little Dragon
by smooshy42
Summary: Draco is giving his and Hermione's daughter magic lessons, what happens when she gets angry? DM/HG Pairing


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

 **Little Dragon**

 **Hermione rocked the baby slowly in the big mahogany rocking chair. She was humming a lullaby as he snuggled deeper into his Slytherin green blanket. He peeked up at her with his grey-blue eyes. She smiled to herself. He looked so much like his father with his pale complexion, grey eyes and today she could have swore she caught him scowling when she mentioned bath time. He had his father's blonde hair too, but the unruly curls and its tendency to stick up everywhere could only have been inherited from his mother.**

" **Is Darius asleep now, Momma?" her little girl whispered, peeking in at the door. Hermione smiled and held a finger up to her lips. Nodding, she eased him into his bed and lifted her daughter onto her hip.**

" **Yes, he just fell asleep. What have you and Daddy been up to today?" she asked. Draco had began Harmony's magic lessons when she turned three. With her fifth birthday coming up soon, she was already a talented little witch.**

" **We practiced potions with Uncle Severus and some new spells." she smiled. "So I see!" Hermione laughed. Harmony's dress was covered with cauldron soot,her pig-tails had come loose, and her new pink bows were missing. Probably offered up as tribute by Draco for some transfiguration lesson. Hermione kissed the little freckled nose so much like her own then began to brush Harmony's hair. Harmony had also inherited her father's blonde hair it fell in silky curls to her waist. She had his bright blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. She was just as pretty as she was clever and she the pride of Draco's heart. Which is exactly why he and Uncle Severus had vowed to 'thoroughly hex the pants off of any little no good wizard who dared to even look in her direction'.**

" **Where are Daddy and Uncle Severus, Sweetie?" she asked as she finished changing her daughter into a clean dress. Harmony just stared down at her little white shoes and didn't answer. It was her habit whenever she had done something she wasn't suppose to. Had she gotten into trouble during her lesson? Hermione didn't comment and simply asked again, a little more sternly this time.**

" **Harmony, where are Daddy and Uncle Severus?" Harmony still didn't look up but quietly answered, "In the magic room." Hermione took her hand and led her down the hall to the magic room. The magic room was a large room with a few cauldrons and ingredients for potion lesson, a few bookshelves and lots of empty room for practice. She found Professor Snape there talking seriously to himself while reading a book of spells. He didn't seem to hear them come in.**

" **Good afternoon Professor, have you seen Draco?" she greeted. He looked up at her seriously, but she could see a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.**

" **Why yes, I did happen to see him earlier today." He answered with a proud smirk at his goddaughter. "He was making unkind remarks about Harmony's new pink hair bows if my memory is correct." Hermione gave her daughter a warning look. Harmony lifted her chin defiantly and walked to her uncle, slipping her little hand into his. Severus had never looked so proud.**

" **Harmony, what did you do?" She asked sternly.**

" **Daddy didn't like my bows!" Harmony insisted with a stomp of her little foot.**

 **Severus scooped her up into his arms with a smile at Hermione.**

" **Imagine not liking something this precious little girl does!" Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths.**

" **Where is Draco you two?" Severus and Harmony smiled at each other and she pointed to a small cage on the desk. Hermione slowly walked over and Severus turned it around so she could see inside.**

" **Harmony Narcissa Malfoy!" she gasped. "What did you do to your father?" Inside was a little white dragon running angrily back and forth in his cage.**

" **She really is the brightest witch of her age!" he laughed.**


End file.
